Ghostly
by paigemh
Summary: WARNING! DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU HAVE FINISHED ALLEGIANT! Tris is back but as a ghost. See how she helps her friends and Tobias. It will almost be like she was never gone! Maybe she wasn't... Set 5 months after the last chapter of Allegiant but before the Epilogue.
1. Chapter 1

Today at 10:37 AM

A poem written by myself. Story will start after.

One More Moment

What did she do?

Her life just flew

He loved he so

But when it came to the end

She just let go

She didn't want to leave him

And that he knew

But he always says

"I wish I had

one more moment

With you"

And his days were gloomy

After her life was gone

But the memories he had

Wouldn't ever be sad

He always knew this day would come

But never so soon, so sudden, so fast

Not until they fixed

All the problems from the

past

If there was one thing

He would want

It would be a lifetime of memories from the one he loves

No one, not even all the angels and doves

Could give him one more moment

With his one true love.

ON WITH THE STORY! DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU'VE FINISHED ALLEGIANT!

Tobias:

After Tris passed, I haven't been the same. I will never be the same ever again. No one can fill the hole in my heart left by Tris. It's like all the life has been drained out of me. I can't help but think: What if I had been there? Would she still be alive?

I was woken from my depressing thoughts by a voice.

" No," The voice, clearly female, stated.

"No what? Who are? Where are you?"

I was sitting on my couch in my apartment. That's where I spent most of my days, in my apartment on the first level of the building in the city where everyone stayed. I barely ever left. I didn't hear anyone come in, but they could have. Zeke and Christina check up on me sometimes so I wasn't frighten by the voice. The thing that got me was I can't see the bodiless voice and it doesn't sound like Chris.

"Where are you!?" I repeat. " Who the are you?!"

"I'm right in front of you Toby."

That's when it clicked. I haven't heard that voice in almost 5 months. I haven't seen her face in almost 5 months.

Her image slowly appeared right in front of me. I shut my eyes tightly and reopen them again, just to make sure I am not hallucinating.

"Woah! H-hhow are you there?" I stutter.

"I've always been here. You just never choose to see me," She says.

"But-" I start.

"I can read your mind. Listen to your thoughts. I decided you needed me the most right now so, I made you see and hear me."

" I don't understand though! How are you here? You were dead!"

"I still am. Only the people who loved me, and still love me the most have the ability to see me. I'm like a guardian angel in a way. I protect you all, making sure you don't end up like myself," She says in a soft voice.

"But. Tris!"

"Shhh. Tobias. I am here now. I always will be. Like I said, I didn't want to leave you, and this way it feels like I never did."

I reach towards her hand. You know how some people say that ghosts are creepy and you can go right through them? Well, Tris was solid and ever so human-like. It almost feels like she is actually here. And in a way, she is.

"I love you. So much." I say pulling her towards me so I can hug her.

"I love you too. I promise I never ever wanted to leave you," Tris says in return.

I can't stand it any longer. I kiss her so hard it hurts. When you live without your love of your life for so long, all you want to do is kiss her, hold her, never let her go, and that is want I intend to do. Love her forever and always.

* * *

A/N

First chapter of my new story! i hope you like it.

Review and tell me what you thought and if you think I should continue(:

Thanks!

If you haven't already, check out my Truth or Dare story. It would mean a lot.

Disclaimer: this goes for all future chapters if there is any, All characters and most setting places go to Veronica Roth!


	2. Chapter 2

"Tris," I say pulling back from our kiss.

If I didn't know any better I would think she was actually alive. Somewhere in the back of my mind I actually believe that she is. At least, I hope she is.

"Do the others know?"

"If 'the others' are Chris, Zeke, Shauna, and Caleb, then no."

"Well I'd love to have you all to myself but I think we should let them know that you're 'back'." I say with a playful smile.

"If you say so," she says back with a smile also. God, did I miss that beautiful smile. I missed everything about her.

"I love you a lot. You know that right?" I say thinking aloud. I mean she did say she could read my thoughts so I might as well say it.

"I know babe, I love you even more."

"That is not possible," I say while grabbing her hand, leading her towards the door. "Wait. Did you call me Toby _and_ Babe? What's up with you?"

"I don't know. I'm just so happy to be with you again. Plus, I miss having something that only I call you." She says the last part jokingly.

"I don't mind them. They are growing on me more and more. You could call me Poopface and I would still love it because you made it up for me." _Now that's true love._

Tris giggles.

Oh right! She can read my mind! When will I ever learn?

"Never. Now lets go! I wanna see everyone."

"Wait! I have to call Zeke and tell him to bring everyone to the tracks for your big reveal."

"Good. More time with my Poopface."

Good God, she sure does make a ton of jokes when she's happy. I like it.

"Oh? Do you now?" Tris says while coming towards me.

"I sure do."

" Well then would you like this?" She says with a mischievous smile.

She kisses me passionately and then pulls back so quick and runs as fast as her body can handle out the door.

God dammit Tris! I sure hope she can read my mind now. Not funny. Not funny at all.

When I finally catch up to her we are both out of breath.

"Ha-ha," I say very sarcastically.

"You know I could've just disappeared. I was being nice."

"Why thank you, oh great one. But, now we don't have time to call Zeke, Christina, Shauna, and Caleb. I guess we will just have to meet them at their apartments."

"Fine. Lead the way, master Toby."

She intertwines our fingers while looking at me intently.

"Over this way, my fare lady." I smile.

•xxxxxx•

"ZEKE! OPEN UP!" I shout while pounding on the door with the hand Tris isn't holding on to.

"What do ya want. Wait. Four? Is that you?" Zeke says sounding like is getting closer to the entrance of his apartment.

'TRIS!' I think. 'Get behind me! Now!'

I think she heard me because she moves right behind me so no one in front of me can see her.

"Hey! What are you doin here, buddy?!" Zeke says while opening the door.

"Tell everyone to meet me at the tracks in 15 minutes okay?"

"Okay." Zeke says. "Can I ask why?"

"No you can't." I say nonchalantly.

"Okay. Well, bye. See you soon I guess."

"Bye." And with that he shut the door and Tris came out from hiding.

"Let's get to the tracks early. We have 15 minutes to get sorted out what we are gonna say."

"Kay!" Tris says with another one of her bright smiles.

We were almost to the tracks when I ask the question that has been bugging me this whole time.

"If you can do this type of thing, can others? Like Uriah? Lynn? Marlene?"

"I actually don't know. I don't even know how I manifested to be so human like. They only difference between human Tris and me are she had a heartbeat.I know how to go back to the Afterlife though. I don't wanna go back. Ever. At least not without you."

"Well, let's hope you don't kill me then." I say with a hint of a smile.

"Never." Is all she says.

I really don't know when such a serious topic like one about my dead friends turned into to a playful conversation between me and my girlfriend, but that is the kind of effect she has on me. And that is a thing I'll never be able to understand. She can turn a tough, big guy into a playful, softy. A sullen, lifeless man into a lively one. I love that.

A/N

Tips? Thoughts? Ideas?

Let me know what you thought!


	3. Chapter 3

I felt like being nice so I'm updating again. (:

"Wanna sit?" I ask Tris. We just arrived at the tracks.

"Sure. We have 10 minutes."

I sit on the cold concrete and Tris does the same. I put my arm around her waist and pull her closer. She leans her head on my chest and listens to my heartbeat. The one thing she doesn't have. The one thing that defines the line of life and death. The one thing I wish she could have.

"You know. I missed this so much. Just you and me. Nothing more than it's supposed to be. I love you Tobias." I kiss her. I kiss her hard and soft and slow and fast. I'm not sure of anything. But I am sure that I love her so much. So much more then anybody could love anyone in the world.

"I love you more." I say pulling back from the kiss.

"I'm not sure that's possible."

"Agree to disagree. I don't think you understand how much I missed you." I say.

"Oh, I do. But I missed you also."  
I kiss her again. All I want in the world is this woman to be with me for the rest of my life. But, she is dead. That just hit me. I think over and over "No she's not dead. This, right here is reality. The past 5 months was a horrible, horrible, nightmare."  
But that's not true. Oh how I wish it was though.

"Toby, you know, once a ghost comes out of the Afterlife like this they never have to go back if they don't want to. They can just live like normal humans."

TRIS:  
Tobias's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree when I finished my sentence.

"Then never, ever go back." He said.

I heard rumors about this stuff. I really don't know how I transformed but, the rumors said that once you transform the people you love will bring you to life again. Slowly and then all at once. I hope they are true. They also said you can only return to the after world once for two hours after you transform for your life to restore, if you go back to the Afterlife more than once for more than two hours then the magic or whatever it is won't work.

I hear Tobias say that they should be here soon. I am really excited to see them. I just wish Uriah, Lynn, and Marlene were here. I have an idea. I can summon the dead. Like I can help bring them to human-like-ghost-form. I'm going to try to bring them all here.

I close my eyes tightly and think

"Uriah Pedrad!" Get Lynn and Marlene too!"

I open my eyes and see all three of them standing in front of me. Only I can see them though. Tobias cannot.

"Guys! You need to come and join me. Become the ghost-human-form."

By this point Tobias is staring at me.  
I turn to him and say "It's Uri, Marlene and Lynn. We will be done quick."

"How?" Uriah asks.

" I don't know. All I did was think 'Tobias needs me. He doesn't know I'm here. I need to be there with him. I wish I was living.' Try and think of someone you love that is living and think of why they need you so much. Then say that you wish you were living."

They all close their eyes. Just then Caleb, Christina, Shauna and Zeke appear at the tracks.

"Hey guys!" I say.

All of their eyes widen at the sight of me.

"Tris?! Is that you?! Uriah! Lynn! Marlene! You guys were dead!" Christina exclaims tearing up a bit.  
I turn around to see Uriah, Lynn and Marlene standing behind me.

"Yay! It worked!" I say to them and then turn back to the rest of the group saying,

"We were. I found out a way to turn human like, while still being a ghost. I came about an hour ago. I just summoned them and they tried what I did and it worked!"

"Oh my god!" Caleb says.

"Wow." Zeke and Shauna say at the same time.

"I'm so glad you guys are back! Group hug!" Christina says.

"Wait! I need to do something." I say.

I close my eyes tight and summon Will. I tell him what to do. And it worked.

In the Afterlife I apologized repeatedly to him. He said he forgave me and understood why I had to do it.

Christina ran and gave Will a huge hug as soon as he appeared.  
"Oh my God! Tris thank you so much!"

•••••••••••••  
Everyone had questions. I answered them all.

Zeke: Do you ever go back to the Afterlife?

Me: You can if you want but if you go more than once or for longer than two hours you will be dead forever.

Shauna: How come everyone doesn't do this?

Me: I heard somewhere that you have to be dead for less than a year to undergo this transformation.

Caleb: Will you be a ghost-human forever?

Me: I also heard if you really love the people you are with and they love you, then you get a second chance at life. No thirds though.

Tobias leans over and whispers to me, "Tell 'em about the reading your mind thing."

"Oh yeah! Us ghosts can read all humans minds when we want to."

"That's creepy!" someone calls out. It was probably Zeke.

Christina got started with the questions again.

Christina: Can we have our group hug now?

Me: Of course!

We all group hug.

While being embraced by my dearest friends I hear someone say,  
"I missed you all so, so, so much."

That's when I feel a tiny thump in my chest.

A/N  
Thanks for reading!  
Review please:)

Thanks to all y'all for reviewing and thanks to Guest for giving me an idea. I'll definitely do that:)


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the shortness.**

TRIS:

Wait..  
Did my heart just _beat_? I put a hand to where my heart is._ Th-thump. Wait...Wait... Th-thump._

"Tobias!" I say.

"What, hun?"

"Feel." I take his hand and place it over my heart. He leaves it there for a minute. Then speaks,

"Sorry, I don't feel anything. I wish I did."

"Hold on one more second."

Then it happens. Just barely though. _Th...Thump_.

"Did you feel?"

"Feel what?" Christina asks.

"My heartbeat." I say. "Barely. And now it's gone."

"That's so good though!"

"I felt mine too!" Uriah said. "When Chris said she missed us."

"Me too." Marlene said.  
Lynn and Will nodded, agreeing that their heart beat.

"We did miss you." Tobias whispers.  
_Th-thump Th-thump Th-thump._  
I quickly grab his hand again and place over my fast beating heart.

"Why is your heart racing, Tris?" Tobias says quoting what he said in his landscape, so long ago.

"Well, I... I barely know you Four." I say back with a smile.

Everyone is staring at us like we are crazy by now. We don't pay attention to them though.

"And, it's because you guys said you missed us and I missed you too. I'm becoming human again."

"That's amazing!" He says back.

_

Like an old ticking clock, my heart slowly starts to become normal again.

I was the only one to become living today. I don't know why. That's what I want to figure out. But, right now I am just so happy to be given a second chance at life. I can't think of anything else but "_I better not screw this chance up."_

Right now Tobias and I are back in his apartment. We all agreed to leave the tracks and meet up for dinner.

"Tris," Tobias said walking towards me.

"Toby," I say staring at him.  
Now that I'm human I can't read his mind, but before I was dead we could have conversations just through our eyes.

"I love you." He says while intertwining our fingers.

I chuckle.

"I know. You've told me like 10 times in the past hour."

"I'm sorry. I just don't want to loose you again. It was the worst thing ever. I just want to make sure you know I love you so so much."

"I understand. I love you too. Now, I'm tired. It's been a long few hours. How does a nap sound?"

"Amazing actually."

We lie down. I'm exhausted. The last thing I comprehend before drifting off into a peaceful sleep is,  
"Don't _ever_ leave me Beatrice Prior. I love you."

A/N  
I know it's really sappy and out of character, but hey! I love sap and it's my story:)

Tell me what you think!  
Am I moving too fast?


	5. Chapter 5

Tris:

White mist covers my vision. I'm in the Afterlife. A fortune teller just showed me what could happen if I went to Earth, I could become human! I could see Tobias and make sure he knows I'm always there for him, that I'm never gonna leave him.  
But, I already left him. I'm dead...

What does a fortune teller know anyhow? It's all hocus-pocus. They are just trying to make a buck. I'm dead and I'll forever and always be dead. There is no hope for Tobias and I to have a second chance on Earth together. I walk out after saying thank you to the fortune teller. I go to the only place I want to be, my home here in the Afterlife. I go there to cry when I miss Tobias and when I realize I'm not going to be able to be with him for a while. Because ghost or spirits or whatever you want to call them don't have to sleep, no one ever goes to the living quarters. But, I do. I set my quarters up like Tobias's apartment from Dauntless. It even has "Fear God Alone" written on the wall. I don't know if it makes me more depressed or helps me cope but either way it makes me feel closer to Tobias. I miss him unbelievable much.

I haven't "seen" him in almost five months. I've visited him on Earth but he couldn't see me or hear me, but I could tell he could sense my presence. I want so bad for him to just talk to me and for him to hear me talking to him. I would tell him about my life without him and how much I miss and love him.

Sometimes I think I see him here, in the Afterlife. Or I think the look-alike sheets on my bed smell like him. Or that I here him saying "Be Brave Tris." Or "I love you." And that's exactly what I've been doing for the past five months, being brave. Without him around, being brave doesn't come naturally to me. Without him, I'm missing my other half and I don't feel like there is a point in trying anymore. The only thing that gets me through the day is thinking about him. Thinking he still loves me and I love him. Thinking that I can see him tomorrow in spirit. Thinking that if I don't do anything with my eternal life he would be disappointed in me and I never want that. I love him so much. I go to sleep, crying and hearing his voice inside my head.

A/N

I know it's extremely short but I have boatloads of tests tomorrow and need to study.

Please give me your honest opinion of what you think:)

Thanks to all you who review! It makes my day:)


	6. Chapter 6

Tris:

"Tris! Tris! Baby, wake up!"  
I am being shaken awake drenched in my sweat and... Tears? Was I crying? Why was I crying?

Then I remember my nightmare. It was terrible. It was like I was actually living out one of my horrid days in The Afterlife or as I like to call it, the worst place ever. I thought that I was actually never going to see my Toby ever again. Stupid nightmares.

"Wanna talk about?"

"About what?" I say with a straight face, trying to be brave.

"You don't have to be strong around me Tris. I know you had a nightmare and if you don't want to tell me about it, I'm okay with that."

I nod. "I don't want to talk right now. I just want to go back to sleep. Maybe later I'll tell you about it."

"Okay. I love you."

"Love you too. G'night."

I lean my head onto his chest and close my eyes. I fall asleep fast, listening to Tobias's heartbeat and deep breaths. My sleep is dreamless, luckily.

Tobias:

Tris falls asleep on my chest. I wrap my arms protectively around her torso.

For a while I just stare at her. I know she insists she isn't pretty, but she is the most beautiful person I have ever laid eyes on. I know it sounds really corny. I also know I have been telling her I love her a lot lately but I just keep on thinking: What if we only have one more day together? Will she know I love her?

Of course, I know she knows I love her but sometimes I second guess myself. I also know she loves me, maybe it's selfish of me, but I like her to tell me that she does so I absolutely know. I don't want her to leave me. I was in a treacherous state when she was dead before. I couldn't handle the guilt. I always told myself she loved me and didn't want to leave me and that she is in a better place then this war-stricken land, but I wanted her to be with me.  
I wanted to hold her tight and tell her just how much she means to me. I wanted to whisper in her ear meaningless, romantic things. I wanted to tell her I love her. But, of course, I couldn't do that. I couldn't do any of that. Now, that she gets a second chance at life, I want to do all that anytime I can. She means the whole world to me. I don't know how I lived without her. I will love her forever and always. I hope she'll love me too.

I fall back to sleep with Tris in mind.

••xxxxxxxxxxxx••

I lean down and give Tris a kiss on the forehead. It is almost 6 o'clock. Tris and I have been asleep for almost 5 hours. I woke up about 10 minutes ago and realized that the whole gang is going to at our apartment in 45 minutes for dinner so we need to get ready and order pizza.

"Hey Tris," I say while shaking her lightly.

"Mmmmhm."

"You gotta wake up. Everyone will be over in 45 minutes."

At this she bolts straight up.

"Why didn't you wake me? I need more time then this. I haven't had a "bath" for 5 months. We had them in the Afterlife, but not like human ones."

"I thought I smelt somethin'!" I said with a smile while waving my hand in front of my nose.

"Shut up." She says, also smiling, while lightly smacking me.

"Alright. Go hurry up. I might go out to get the pizza while your in there. Just don't leave me okay?"

"Never in a billion years."

She leans in for a quick kiss and heads to take her shower while I get the delicious pizza.

* * *

When I get back with five pizzas, because, you know, we eat... A lot,  
I see a note on the bed.

_Toby,_

_I went to Christina's. She called and told me where she was and said she needed to talk to me. I'll be back before the party. I love you so so so so much. I would never ever leave you. Don't worry about me._

_Love,_

Tris

Xoxoxo

I know she said not to worry, but I have this gut feeling that I need to go find her. I feel like something happened to her. I decide that if she isn't back when the first person arrives I will go search for her.  
For now, I clean up my apartment. I set out plates, cups, sodas, and party games.  
I check my watch, 6:30.

Tris should be here by now.  
_"Don't worry,"_ I think.

I sit down and turn on my barely used television.  
15 minutes later there is a knock at the door. Right in time.

I open the door hoping for Tris, but it ended up to be Caleb.  
She isn't back. Where is she? I'm going to find her.

"Hi Caleb! Please take a seat. I'll be back soon. Let anyone else in if they arrive."

With that I dash out the door, towards Christina's apartment.

A/N  
Hey! Thanks for reading!

Do you like the 2 POVS in one chapter? Or do you think I should stick to one?

Also, I'm leaving it up to you guys if you want to have Tris end up being hurt or not. Let me know!

Please review:)


	7. Chapter 7

Tobias:

I run as fast as I can. I was almost to Christina's apartment when I see Christina.

"Chris!" I say while slowing down. "Where the heck is Tris?"

"She said she was going back to your apartment 30 minutes ago."

"I gotta find her. The apartment is unlocked. Make yourself at home."

"Ok. I hope she's alright."

"Me too. Bye Chris," That is when I noticed Will is standing besides her. "Bye Will," I add.

I keep running. All around the building. I'm always so pessimistic in these situations when I'm worried. I always think that she will be gone forever again.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

I can't find her. I've been searching for a half hour. I decided to see if she had made it back to the apartment, somehow slipping right by me. That is when I heard her voice.

"Which way now?" She says.

That's weird. We are on the very top floor. I live on ground level. How did she get lost so high up?

I follow her voice.

"Tris? Where are you?!"

"Tobias? Tobias?! Help!"

I run. I run as fast as my legs can take me. She's in trouble. I have to save her.

I run into her. She's standing still. I give her a huge hug. No one is around. Is she hurt?

"What's wrong? You were supposed to be back at the apartment an hour and a half ago!" I say, starting to get angry.

"When I left Christina's I decided I wanted to explore, look at the view. I thought I'd come up here. But then, after I found an amazing window that I looked out of for a while, I couldn't remember what way I came. I started turning down random hallways when I landed here. Then you came."

"I'm so glad you're not hurt,"  
I hug her again and kiss the top of her head.

"Sometimes, you overreact." She says with a playful smile.

"I know. I just can't stand the thought of losing you. Again."

"Never in a billion years will that ever happen."

I smile and kiss her.

"Come on. We have a dinner to attend. And, well, host." I state while grabbing her hand, walking towards the elevator. I'm ecstatic that she is still with me. She is my rock and I have no clue how to live without her.

A/N

I felt like I should stop it there:)

Thanks for all the sweet reviews! I really appreciate them.

Tell me your thoughts, ideas, opinions about this story! It'll help my writing tremendously.

Coming up in the Next Chapter: Dinner, and maybe some Truth or Dare.

Would you want Truth Or Dare? Let me know!


	8. Chapter 8

Tris:

Tobias leads me towards the apartment after we get off the elevator. When we arrive, I discover that every one of my closest friends are there. Most of them are already eating a slice of pizza. Tobias and I take a seat on the floor and start eating.

I didn't realize how famished I was until I took a bite of the delicious pizza. I quickly gobbled up 3 more slices before I started getting weird looks from my friends.

"Slow down there, Tris," Christina says.

"What? I'm hungry!" I say, defending myself.

"Let the girl eat! She could use some meat on her!" Zeke says with a smirk.

"Thanks Zeke," I say with a smile.

Once we all finished eating, Uriah speaks up.  
"We should play Truth or Dare!"

"Why not," I say, agreeing.  
We all form a circle to start a the game.

"Who's starting?" Lynn asks.

"I'll start!" Zeke says. "So, Uriah. I dare you to-"

"Wait! I don't even get to pick?! Unfair!"

"Well, life is unfair. Now back to the dare. I dare you to walk into the neighbors apartment and call out 'Honey! I'm home! Where's my food?!' and then walk towards the kitchen no matter what the person says or does."

"Okay! This will be fun!"

He gets up and walks across the hall. Luckily, the door wasn't locked. The rest of us stand out in the hallway, making sure the door stays open.

Uriah walks in and I see an old woman sitting on the couch in the living room. Uriah screams, "Honey, I'm home!"

Then he walks to the kitchen screaming, "Where's my food?"  
The old lady comes into the kitchen behind Uri and smacks him across the back of the head with her purse. Uriah screams in agony and runs to safety with us. I can hear the lady say,

"Get out! Don't you come back!"

We all return to our seats laughing. Once it all dies down, Uriah's eyes settle on me as his next victim.

"Tris. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to go zip lining."

"Why would I turn that down?!" I say while getting up. Everyone follows my lead.

••¥••¥••¥••¥••¥••¥••¥••¥••¥••¥••¥••¥••¥

We all are on top of the Hancock building and Zeke and Uriah are strapping me in my harness. Just before I take off, Tobias comes up to me and kisses me. He says to me,  
"I love you. Forever and ever. You know that, right?"  
"I know. I love you too, Tobias."

He lets go of me and I push off the building. I absolutely love this feeling. I feel like the birds on my collarbone. I'm flying peacefully. I'm about one hundred feet from the ground when I hear a rip. I look up quickly and see it is coming from my harness. The next thing I know is I'm hurtling towards the ground. It fully ripped. My head impacts with the concrete. The last thing I hear before I fall into a deep sleep is Tobias screaming,  
"TRIS! PLEASE DONT LEAVE ME!"

A/N

Sorry for the cliffhanger... Well I'm not _that_ sorry because like Zeke said, life is unfair;)  
I hoped you liked the chapter!  
Let me know what you think!


	9. Chapter 9

Tobias:

I have been sitting in the waiting room of the hospital for an hour.

When Tris went down the zip line the harness broke because of how old it was. She dropped 100 feet, ultimately landing on the concrete head first. When I got to her she was completely unconscious. She looked terrible. It reminded me of how she look when I saw her body in the morgue. I almost bursted out in tears, right then and there, but I held it together. I swiftly picked her up and ran to the train, everyone following behind me. Tris's blood was gushing out of where she landed on her head, getting on my shirt. I didn't mind though. I would do anything so Tris wouldn't die again. We arrived at the hospital soon and they admitted her as soon as we stepped through the door. The doctor hasn't told me anything yet.

I _knew_. I just _knew_ something was going to happen. That's why I gave her a kiss and told her I loved her right before she took off. I don't know how I knew but I had a gut feeling. Then, something absolutely terrible happened. I'm afraid I'm going to loose the love of my life forever. I remember her saying that there is no third chances. None. I needed to protect her, but I didn't. And if she dies because of this, I don't have any clue what I will do. I might actually get the memory serum and pull through with the plan I tried a couple months ago. But, nothing has been said yet so I shouldn't be making plans. Nothing has been said, that's what's scaring me.

"Tobias Eaton?" A nurse calls my name after another atrocious hour in the waiting room, worrying.  
I stand up,shaking with nerves, and say,  
"Yes? That's me."

"I need you to fill out some paperwork for your... Your Wife?"

"Girlfriend," I say sheepishly.

"Ahh, okay. Here you go." She handed me a clipboard with papers on it and a pen. "Her injury was very traumatic. Her brain was damaged. She is in a coma at the moment, we aren't sure when she'll wake. Once you finish the paperwork, hand it to the front desk and they will direct you from there."

She leaves after giving me a sympathetic smile. I sit and take in what she has told me. Will she ever wake? The last time someone I know was in a coma, it was Uriah and he died. Will Tris die? No, I have to have hope. Hope that she'll live. Hope that we will have a normal life. Hope that we get to go on many, many dates, like we planned months ago. I heard a quote from something called The Hunger Games,which is apparently from a really long time ago, that is going through my head right now. It is, "Hope. It is the only thing stronger than fear. [...]" And right now I need to not be fearful, but hopeful.

Once I finish the boring paperwork the nurse at the front desk said Tris was aloud to have one visitor at a time. I hadn't noticed that everyone has been with me at the hospital this whole time. They all tell me to go back and that they will come to the room in about an hour. I leave and head towards room 6410, Tris's temporary living quarters.

I step into the white sterile room. Tris is laying on a uncomfortable hospital bed. I feel tears threaten to pour, but I don't allow them to. As I come closer I notice loads of tubes connected to her everywhere. Once I am close enough, I kiss her on the forehead and then pull a chair as close as possible to the bed. I take a seat, grab her cold, almost lifeless hand and drift off into a worrisome sleep.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

A/N

I know it's short but I couldn't leave you all on a cliffhanger for too long.

I know what y'all are thinking but it WILL work out. Maybe not perfectly, but somehow it will:)  
P.S.  
I could never, ever, _ever_ kill Tris;)

Tell me you thoughts:)


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N  
This song called Say Something by A Great Big World describes this chapter soooo much. GO LISTEN TO IT! Please? For me?**

_**5 days later**_

Tobias:

Tris still hasn't woken up. The doctors advise me to take her off life support soon. They don't know what else they can do. They are loosing hope. I, however, am not. I know she would not leave me because she promised that she wouldn't and she doesn't ever break her promises. I mean she has before but not this time. She won't. She can't. She never would. What's making me doubt myself is that the last time someone I know was in a coma it was Uriah and he died. I don't want her to die. She _promised_.

_**Another 5 days later**__._

Zeke, Uriah, Caleb, Christina, Shauna, Lynn, Marlene and Will have convinced me to unplug Tris. We are doing it in 1 hour. I don't want to. I have told Tris that and I believe she can hear me. I have talked to her every single day. I never, ever want her to leave me, but this is for the best. It's not fair keeping her here when she could be at peace in the Afterlife, looking after all of us. I know that if she doesn't make it that she will always love me and be with me in spirit. That's why I reluctantly agreed to this. I'm just hoping that she will do anything in the next hour. It just has to be one movement. One word. Anything to help me believe again.

What if I had gotten to her sooner? Would we still be in this situation?  
What if?

"Hey man. Why don't you go take a shower. I'll watch over Tris for the time being." Zeke says. I didn't even notice he was here in Tris's room with me, I've been too wrapped up in my own terrifying thoughts.

"Nah I'm good. I want to spend every last minute with her. I don't want to leave her." I say, tearing up. I don't let any tears fall though. I still have a reputation to uphold. I know it shouldn't matter with Zeke, but I don't like showing weakness.

"Okay. Well, I'm going to find everyone else. We will be back before they take her away."

I don't respond to him. I hear him, just no words are able to form. They ARE taking her away. I can't handle that. No one will take her away from me. COME ON _Tris. Please say something. Do something. I love you._ I think to myself.  
I put my head in my hands and drift off into my deep thoughts state again.  
If she just has one sign of life in the next 30 minutes, I'll know she will be with me forever. _Please Tris._

Page ()()()(()()())()(()()(()())()()(()())() Break

The doctors and all my dearest friends are here to witness Tris's last breath. I can't believe this is happening. Why? Why must this happen? I walk over to the big group. We all hug.

"I'm so sorry. She doesn't deserve this. WE don't deserve this," Christina says.

"Alright everyone. We are about to unplug her," The doctor says.

"Wait! I need to do something!" I shout so they stop.

I walk over to her hard bed and hold her cold, lifeless hand. I bend down and kiss her forehead. Then I whisper in her ear,

"Please. For me, Tris. Say something, move a muscle, flutter an eyelid. ANYTHING. I love you and can't live without you. You are my everything. My other half. It's killing me to see you like this. Remember that I love you, forever and always and I know that you love me to. Just, please don't leave me,"  
I finish my speech and by now I have teared up and I can't help it anymore. I let my tears overflow. I don't care who sees. One tear lands on Tris's cheek. Her beautiful, soft cheek that I have kissed a countless number of times. With that one tear her eyes flutter. I shush everyone around me and listen closely. I hear a weak, dry but wonderfully angelic voice whisper,

"I am not done yet."

* * *

A/N

So, I would have had this chapter up sooner but I have been very busy. Like, I saw Catching Fire and the Divergent trailer that was on before it! I was soOo happy. Also, I had this chapter halfway written when my phone, which I write every chapter on, decided to delete my notes! So I had to start over.

Anyways...  
Review and tell me what you thought of the chapter!

And listen to the song I mentioned in the authors note at the beginning! I was listening to it while writing and I think it describes this chapter:)


	11. Chapter 11

**Replies!**

**Divergent12 (guest) : OMG! That's like exactly what happen for me with my dad! I was fangirling (of course) and then he turns to me and says, "Well, that looks stupid."  
I just stared at him like what are you talking 'bout?**

On with the Chapter:)  
Tris:

I hear whispering. I can't hear what they are saying just yet though. I also can't open my eyes. Why can't i do anything? I suddenly feel a rush of energy and I hear what sounds like the end of a long speech. The voice says,  
"Just don't leave me."

I'm able to flutter my eyelids, letting them know I'm here. A line pops into my mind, I don't know why but I feel like I need to say it right now. So, I do.

"I am not done yet," I barely get out. My mouth feels so dry, my voice raspy. I need water. Before I can ask for it, I am taken into a deep, deep, deep sleep.

000000000000000000000000000

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

That's all I hear.  
Where am I?

I open my eyes and see at least 9 people staring at me. None of which I know. Two faces look slightly familiar, but I haven't got a clue what their names are.

"Tris! Oh baby, your awake!" One that I recognize with dark blue, mesmerizing eyes says. What is his name?

I just stare at him. Then someone who looks like a doctor says,  
"Mr. Eaton, she might not remember you-"

"Oh no," I cut him off, " I remember. _You_. And him." I point to the other young man whom I recognize. He has dark brown hair and glasses. I'm still not sure what their names are, but I'm sure I'll find out. "But I do not remember the rest of you."

The man with the blue eyes runs to me and hugs me and whispers in my ear,  
"I'm so glad you survived."

"I remember you. Just not your name. Could you remind me?" I ask.

"Tobias. My name is Tobias."  
Tobias. So many memories come rushing back. Some when we were kids, some seem recent.

"And what's my name?" I ask.

He laughs slightly.  
"You are Beatrice-"  
Beatrice. That name brings back memories also. Then I remember. My name is Beatrice Prior. I am 16, probably 17 by now. I am from Abnegation and last year I stayed in that faction. My brother, the other person I recognized, transferred to Erudite. I think his name is Caleb. In Abnegation, Tobias, who also was Abnegation-born and stayed there too, and I fully met and fell in love. But, then a war broke out. I died in it. So did my parents. Tobias's love brought me back to life. I'm not to sure on how I ended up in this hospital bed though.

I tell Tobias all of what I just remembered. He looks bewildered.

"What?" I ask.

"We'll that's not really what happened. I mean yes, you are Beatrice but you like to be called Tris. You were Abnegation born but you transferred to Dauntless last year. That's where you met Christina," he points to a girl with short dark hair, "she is your best friend. The rest of us, Uriah, Marlene, Zeke, Shauna, and Lynn, were Dauntless borns." He also points to the rest of the big group.  
"Beside me. I transferred from Abnegation. You saved me. I was going to leave but then you came. I knew I loved you, but I didn't want to scare you. I was your instructor."

He proceeds to tell me, basically, my life story. I don't know what to believe. I thought Tobias and I stayed in Abnegation. This is all just twisted in my mind. I'm so confused. I knew I had an instant connection with him. I understand that now.

He loves me. I think I love him. Right now it's sort of love at first sight because I barely know him. I guess I'm going to have to start my life over. For the third time. I wish this hadn't happened. Tobias and I would have a slightly more normal life in which I would remember all the wonderful moments I had with my dearest friends and loving boyfriend. That's all I wish I had.

* * *

A/N

Hey! I know it's sorta short:/ But I hope you liked it! If you have any question, comment, concerns, ideas, ANYTHING. Just review or PM me:)

Let me know what you thought of the chapter:)


End file.
